


Salvation

by SomewhereInBrooklyn



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereInBrooklyn/pseuds/SomewhereInBrooklyn





	1. Chapter 1

At seventeen Zane Garrett had put the hope of being returned to his family behind him. It had been a long, long time since he had last laid eyes on them and he wasn't the boy he once was. Ten years could change a boy. Ten years of torture. Ten years of being shipped from pillar to post because the guys that snatched him hadn't truly known who it was they were snatching. Zane had been on holiday with his parents and older sister in New York when he'd been snatched, he was from Texas and his family were wealthy despite this though they had never ransomed him. No, instead he had been sold in the slave trade but he counted himself so far as one of the lucky ones, he'd never been forced to do anything.... sexually and for that he was thankful. He hadn't been treated well but he'd never been raped and that was one shining light in his world. Would that change he didn't know but for now he had to hope that it wouldn't. 

Standing in line with thirty other boys and girls Zane watched as men and women walked into the warehouse to decide whether or not they wanted to 'buy' him. He'd learnt a long time ago not to make eye contact because not being bought was a better than the unknown and that was what you got whenever someone 'bought' you. Zane had been back in this formation of being sold for six weeks, he'd gotten too old for the last one to keep and so he was being sold on.

A shadow fell over him and still he didn't look up, not even when whoever it was cleared his throat, Zane kept his eyes on the ground. "This is the one I want" he heard a man with a slight accent say, he'd never heard the accent before. 

"You sure? He's over sixteen" 

"I'm sure" the man replied and for the first time Zane raised his head to look at who would now be his 'owner'. He was an older man, by far the oldest in the room. He looked to Zane to be around fifty five or maybe closer to sixty. 

"You okay boy?" the man asked him and Zane nodded his head, he didn't trust his voice. "Very well, come with me" 

Stealing a glance at the people he thought of as his friends Zane tipped his head. He would probably never see these people again, he would never know what would become of them and he tried hard not to let it hurt but it did. 

He followed the man whose name he didn't know to a car parked to the right of the warehouse. Stopping at the car Zane hesistated. He didn't know where he was meant to go. 

"Get in" the man gestured to the car and Zane made for the back "The front" he heard being said to him as he opened the back door. Closing the door Zane took a deep breath. He hadn't sat in the front of a car since he'd been back in Texas with his parents. He wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't want to get in trouble so soon after having left the warehouse and so he made his way to the front of the car and got in. Strapping himself in he waited until he was joined in the front seat. The man got in the car and turned to face him. 

"Zane, right?" 

"Yes sir"

"Zane what?" 

Zane shrugged his shoulders. He remembered his surname but he knew he wasn't meant to remember who he was or where he came from "I don't have another name sir, it's just Zane" 

"Just Zane you say?" nodding quickly Zane looked through the windscreen "Okay, I don't believe you but I suppose I can't make you tell me. I'm Earl Grady, you'll be living with me at home, me, my two sons and my wife" 

"Okay sir" 

"Now we have a bit of a drive, get comfortable. There's snacks in the bag at your feet and I filled the tank up before I got here, we won't have to stop until we got home. Try to relax"

xXx

Just over three hours later the car came to a stop at a house within the mountains. Zane had found himself almost falling asleep a few times during the drive but he'd managed to keep himself awake. He wouldn't fall asleep, it wouldn't have been good. He'd done it accidentally in the past and it had never ended well. He also hadn't touched the food that Earl had said he could and boy was he hungry but he hadn't known if it was a trick or not and he wasn't about to take the chance. 

"You haven't ate, are you hungry?" Earl asked as he stopped the car "No sir" Zane replied even as his stomach started making noises. Earl's mouth changed into a firm line "don't lie to me boy, have I been mean to you?" 

"No sir" 

"Then don't lie, are you hungry?" 

Cautiously Zane nodded and Earl handed him the bag once more "take this, you can take it to your room and I'll get you something to eat inside. Everyone will be asleep so it'll be something quick and then you'll go to bed, okay?" 

Twenty minutes later Zane had an almost full stomach and was being shown into a room. It was a room that had a bed in it. He hadn't had a bed in so long, "Sir?" 

"This is your room, we'll discuss things in the morning, sleep well" 

Zane stood in the middle of the room with the bag of food from the car and listened as Earl closed the door but didn't lock it. Zane had never been more confused in his life, not even after he had been stolen at seven years old. Could he run? Should he try? Would his family even remember him? Zane had so many questions running through his head that he moved to the window and tried to open it. It was closed. He couldn't open it. Dropping the bag on the table in the room Zane carefully lay down on the bed. It was one of the best feelings he'd had in a while and within seconds he was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane managed to sleep for an hour before spending hours tossing and turning before he finally fell asleep again. He wasn’t under any illusion as to why; he knew why he couldn’t sleep. It was the bed. He hadn’t had one in so long that the comfort was almost unknown to him. He also hadn’t had a clock and he’d spent hours watching the time tick by wondering what the next chapter of his life was going to be like with this Earl Grady.  
Zane could hear the first sounds of people walking around in the house and he wondered if he should be up and doing something but he hadn’t been told what to do and he didn’t want to go walking around the house, some people didn’t like when he did that so instead he stayed in the room. His stomach making noises forced in to open the bag of food he had been given the previous night, he needed to eat and whatever was in the bag was good enough for him.  
It was about forty five minutes later that there was a slight knock on the door and Zane jumped to his feet, waiting on the door being opened but it wasn’t, again there was a soft knock. Cautiously he moved towards the door and opened it, on the other side was a woman who looked to be in her thirties or forties/ She was short, had brown hair, had an apron on and she was smiling at him. “Zane, right?”  
“Yes, mam”  
“Oh! Mara, that’s my name. You can call me Mara. You didn’t come down for breakfast which is probably just as well because my boys wouldn’t have gotten off to school; I left some breakfast for you though, so come”  
When it became clear that Zane didn’t know what to do Mara softly wrapped her hand around his arm and tugged “this way”. Bewildered and confused Zane followed the short, friendly woman as she walked him downstairs and into the kitchen. She then proceeded to get him to sit at the table and then she put a plate of the best looking food he had ever seen in front of him. He didn’t wait to be told to eat; his stomach and the sensations from the smell of the food wouldn’t let him. He picked up his knife and fork and started to eat and Mara continued doing whatever it was she was doing before she had gotten him from the room.  
Zane didn’t know what to make of his new home. Mara was treating him kindly but he’d had that before and knew it could change. He hadn’t seen anything of her husband so maybe when he was around it would be different. He didn’t want to get his hopes up that things would be different here. He’d done that before and been left disappointed.  
Just as he was finishing his food a man appeared in the kitchen and Zane stopped what he was doing to look at him, he couldn’t help how his head tipped to the side. The man looked familiar but different at the same time and it was a few seconds before he realised that it was in fact Earl Grady the man who had bought him last night. It also helped that Mara said “oh Earl, there you are” when the man walked in otherwise Zane was sure he wouldn’t have recognised him. Last night he had looked at least twenty years older than he did now.  
“Morning” Earl greeted his wife with a kiss and then turned to Zane, “how did you sleep?”  
“Good sir” Zane looked away, another thing he learnt was that they didn’t like it when you made direct eye contact with them. “Thank you”  
“Did you meet the boys this morning?”  
Zane shook his head. He hadn’t met anyone, apart from Mara. He’d heard other voices, the voices of two other boys but he hadn’t seen them. “You’ll get to meet them when they get back from school”  
“Yes, sir”  
“You’ll need clothes aswell” Zane didn’t know what to respond to that, usually he wasn’t given very much so he stayed silent.  
“Tyler and Deuce both hate when we pick the clothes so maybe I’ll let Ty pick them, or you could go with them, maybe” Mara said to him, cutting off whatever Earl had been about to say, he looked at her quickly and shook his head but she just stared right back at him. Zane swallowed the lump in his throat, he liked Mara and wouldn’t like to see anything happen to her but he’d seen men hit women before and he didn’t know what to do but Earl just sighed and shook his head which confused Zane to no end.  
“Mara…”  
“Don’t you Mara me Earl Grady, I agreed to this so we’ll do things my way. We’re in the mountains with a tiny little village not far; you don’t get to make all the rules”  
Zane didn’t know what he was meant do to or what the hell they were talking about and so he sat there watching them interact, during a lull in the conversation he felt he should ask “What should I do sir?”  
“Well” Mara started moving towards him “You’ll go get a shower cause he probably didn’t remember to let you have one and you’re probably wondering where the bathroom is cause he didn’t show you that either”  
Mara walked out of the kitchen and Earl tipped his head “I think she wants you to follow her son”  
Confused Zane stood and followed. He did know where the bathroom was only because last night he’d plucked up the courage to ask but he hadn’t been this morning and he did need to go.  
“You’re a little taller than our Ty but his clothes should fit you, just go in his room and chose whatever you want. He won’t mind…. We’ll he might but he’ll get over it” Mara opened a room door that was directly next to the one had been in the previous night and left it open, gesturing for him to go in. He was beyond confused now.  
“Uh… mam”  
“Mara”  
“Mara… I don’t understand… This… I mean…” he stuttered  
“You’re not used to people being nice to you?” at that Zane turned his head and nodded and before he knew he she had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug “This isn’t what you think it is Zane. I can’t tell you much right now but as soon as I can I promise I will, just know you’re safe here, now go find something of Tyler’s to wear and then you can shower”

xXx

Ty hadn’t had the best day at school, he was bruised from the last game of the day and it was cold and raining. He just wanted to go home, eat and then make himself feel better with the TV and as much junk food as he could sneak past his parents. Having to wait on his little brother was also annoying him, he was late and he didn’t enjoy waiting, not in the rain and not when he could be at home where it was dry.  
Spotting Deacon with one of his friends Ty jogged the short distance “hey, short stuff I’ve been waiting on you”  
“I’m going out tonight, remember?”  
“No”  
“Mom told you, it’s not my fault you never listen to her”  
“I listen” Ty said defending himself even although he knew it wasn’t true. He didn’t listen to much his parents said, he just agreed with them to get them off his back. “So I’m going home alone then?”  
“Yeah”  
“Great, I could have been there ages ago” turning on his feel and swinging his back pack over his shoulder Ty stomped away in somewhat of a mood. He didn’t much enjoy getting wet and people might ask why he drove a motorcycle but he’d just tell them to shut up. 

xXx

Fifteen minutes later Ty was parking his bike in the driveway next to his Father’s pickup. He’d been gone the previous night on some job that had been top secret and Ty hadn’t seen him since yesterday morning. Sometimes he did that, disappeared for a night or two. He was a private investigator, he was paid well for it and only worked ‘special’ cases, cases for his best friend who worked in the FBI but Ty wasn’t meant to know that so he kept quiet.  
Walking into his kitchen Ty almost fell over his own feet at the sight that greeted him. There standing in his kitchen looking like a deer caught in headlights was one of the best looking guys he’d ever seen. Seriously, the guy was hot and he could feel his body reacting in ways he had taught it not to with regards to hot looking guys his age. He didn’t need his secret being ousted to everyone. Not that he was ashamed but he couldn’t imagine it going down too well with the people that lived and went to school with him.  
“Hi” Ty closed the door behind him and tried to compose himself. “Uh hi” the guy that stood in front of him said looking like he was getting ready to run.  
“Who are you?” Ty wanted to know, could this guy have been trying to steal from them? He didn’t look the type, he didn’t look like he was caught doing something illegal he just looked a little scared. 

“Zane… I’m…”  
“Staying with us for a while” Earl Grady said as he walked into the kitchen, startling both boys.  
“Is this where you went last night?” Ty asked but he already knew what the answer would be “Mind your own business, this is Zane and you’re going to be nice to him” Ty was sure he wouldn’t have any trouble being nice to the guy, he might just have to pull back on how ‘nice’ he could be to him.  
“I’m Ty” Ty extended his hand and warily Zane did the same, when they shook hands they both found themselves staring at the other. “Nice to meet you Zane” Ty pulled back before the hand shaking could last two long. The guy was just doing some weird things to him that he couldn’t, wouldn’t and didn’t want to explain.  
Zane watched as the boy about his age who was Tyler Grady made his way out of the kitchen. He didn’t know what it was but his heart rate increased and his stomach felt as if it was doing flips the minute they shook hands. Of course, he knew kind of what it was. He wasn’t stupid and he hadn’t been completely denied of human contact. He’d seen things, he’d done things but nothing had ever made him feel the way shaking hands with Tyler Grady had felt. He knew what it was though, it was because he wasn’t used to people being so nice to him and it causing him to become confused. Yeah, that was it. 

xXx

So a very hot guy who looked to be around his age was going to be staying with them for a undisclosed amount of time. Ty could handle that, he had no choice. He knew what he would do to combat his attraction to him though; he would treat him like a brother, or maybe just a friend. He definitely would not treat him like he wanted to lick his face because that’s what he would like to do. 

xXx

It was midnight when noises from downstairs woke him and Ty got himself out of bed to go and investigate. He didn’t get far though before he heard the raised voice of his father. “I’m trying to help you boy, don’t try to run again alright? It’s dangerous out there and god knows who’s after you. You don’t know how much you’re worth. Do not try it again or I’ll have to lock that room door at night, now back upstairs”  
Ty knew he should move before Zane or his father seen him but he couldn’t. What had his father been talking about? Why would Zane try to run? Zane was at the top of the stairs before Ty even had a chance to think about going back to his room. He stopped at the top of the stairs and stared. Ty opened and closed his mouth a few times unsure of what to say but then with his head down Zane walked past him and into the bedroom. Leaving behind a bewildered and confused Ty but before he could be caught by his father Ty too made his way back to his room vowing to find out just what was going on with the stranger in the room next to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Five days. It had been five days since Ty had overheard his Father and Zane speaking and in those five days Zane had done everything in his power to avoid him. It was getting to Ty because he wanted to know what was going on and why some strange kid was in his house and why he wasn’t allowed to leave. He’d been sent to buy him clothes and after asking questions and not getting any answers Ty had finally given up and gone to get the kid some clothes so he wouldn’t have to keep using his. He’d had to guess at his size but judging by the fact that he was wearing them and that he looked damn good in them, Ty knew he had done a good job and maybe he’d picked clothes that would be just that little bit tighter for his own amusement, maybe. 

xxx

“Where’s Zane?” Ty asked as he walked into the sitting room to find his mother sat there alone. “Upstairs” 

“He’s always upstairs” Ty grumbled as he sat down “what’s going on anyway? I heard him trying to run away and dad getting angry at him. Why is he here?” 

His mother smiled at him but shook her head. “I can’t tell you Tyler you know that” 

“Why?!” he snapped quickly before taking a deep breath “Sorry, I just… the kid looks terrified half the time and dad doesn’t like when he steps foot outside the house. I just want to know” 

“We’re protecting him, that’s all I can tell you, until we can get him home safely” 

“Protecting him from what?” 

“That’s all you’re getting from me and even that is too much, keep it zipped Beaumont do you hear me?” 

“I hear you” 

Xxx

Ty was just about to head into his bedroom when the bathroom door open and out walked the source of a few of his fantasies. Zane, whose surname he still did not know. “Hey” 

“Hi” Zane stopped outside the bathroom and looked at him blankly, licking his lips Ty shifted his weight between his feet, he didn’t know what to say but he did know that he wanted Zane to trust him. He didn’t know how to do that but he knew he would have to start small. 

“Want to watch tv in my room?” Ty asked opening his door as invitation, he didn’t wait on Zane responding though, instead he walked into the room and sat down on his bed, waiting. A few minutes later he heard the old floorboards creek and Zane’s profile blocking his room door. “I don’t know if…” Zane didn’t want to say ‘allowed’ but it was what he meant. 

“My parents won’t care, trust me” 

The way those green eyes looked at him had Zane nodding his head and for some reason he felt as if he could trust Ty Grady. He seemed to be the thing that got him up every day. It wasn’t bad living with the Grady’s but it still meant he wasn’t home and he hated it. He hated not knowing what was going to happen next but… The thought of seeing Ty is what got him out of bed every day even if he did go out of his way to avoid the other boy. He still caught glimpses of him throughout the day and that got him through.   
“Sit down, I won’t bite” Ty promised and Zane took a deep breath and made the final step into the room and sat down on the bed. “I’ll put a film on” Ty said as he made his way to his stack of DVDs, he didn’t look when he picked the DVD, just slid it into the DVD player and let it play before joining Zane back on the bed. “There’s food in the side drawer, I hide it from my Mom cause she’d kill me if she caught me eating all that stuff but… I like it” 

“I like your Mom, you shouldn’t lie to her… I wish I had the chance to even see my Mom… and Dad” 

“Why don’t you?” 

“You don’t know?” Zane asked and the blank look on his face had Zane adding “about me?” Ty shook his head “What about you?” 

“That I’m…. Never mind, I’ll go” 

“No, wait” as quickly as he could Ty grabbed Zane’s arm to stop him, “Don’t go, stay. I want to get to know you; you look like you could do with someone on your side. Let me be that someone” 

“Okay… I’ll stay” taking his space back on the bed Zane settled in beside Ty and focused on the TV, trying as hard as he could not to focus on Ty because he was sure that wouldn’t go down very well. The feelings he was having were confusing him. He didn’t feel this nervous around the rest of the Grady’s, not even Earl.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks had passed since the Grady’s had received a new house guest and in those three weeks Ty had steadily been gaining Zane’s trust but he still hadn’t opened up to him, he had however opted to spend time with him without being asked which was a win for Ty, or at least that’s how he seen it. Zane didn’t even bother to knock on his room door anymore, which caused some embarrassment to the both of them just an hour ago, which is why Ty was currently sat on his bed staring into space. 

 

Zane had walked into his room, unannounced as he had been doing for the past few days and found him naked. Completely and utterly naked, now Ty had been naked with other guys before, almost every day at school and he wasn’t ashamed of his body either but he had never been naked with someone he was as intensely attracted to as he was to Zane and it showed, much to his embarrassment. What confused his even more though was Zane’s reaction, instead of turning and walking straight out he stopped, tipped his head, licked his lips and his eyes continued assess his body, that hadn’t helped Ty’s situation either. It was as if time stood still until Zane finally realised what he was doing and bolted from the room and ever since he had been ignoring Ty’s attempts at talking with him. It had been a long hour. 

The door to his bedroom opening gave him a slight glimmer of hope until the wrong head of hair appeared around the frame. It was his brother “Hey, can I talk to you?” 

“Course, what is it?” 

“Zane” 

Clearing his throat Ty sat up straight “What about him?” 

“Don’t you think it’s weird? The way he just turned up here? How he’s not allowed out?” 

Ty shrugged. 

“I think I know who he is” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I went searching for missing kids; I wanted to know what his deal was and why dad was hiding him. I think he’s this kid that went missing when he was 7 from New York, his parents were on holiday there from Texas. He looks like the latest digitalised picture they released of what their son would look like now. Look” 

A cell phone was suddenly shoved into his face with a picture that did in fact looked like their house guest, grabbing the phone out of Deacon’s hand Ty read more, it told you all about this guy as a kid and it listed his name as Zane Garrett. Ty couldn’t believe it. This missing kid was the guy that had been in his house for three weeks. Why hadn’t his father returned him to his parents?

 

“We have to tell them” Ty said grabbing his phone and getting ready to dial the number on the screen before the phone was ripped from his hands “Mom and Dad could get into trouble Ty! We have to ask them about it first” 

Ty scoffed “This kid has been missing from home for ten years Deuce, don’t you think he should be back home? Even if it is Texas?”

“We don’t know what’s going on, we have to ask them” 

“Fine, let’s go” without waiting on his brother Ty marched from the room. He wasn’t going to forget about this or let it go. Zane’s parents had been missing him for year and after everything he could guess Zane had been through he deserved to be home too. 

 

Xxx

 

Downstairs Ty was surprised to see Zane in the kitchen with his mother. He’d thought he was hiding in his room after their little… meeting but no, he was in the kitchen helping his mom do something or other, it was perfect, turning Ty headed for the sitting room where his father currently was, Deuce was right behind him. 

“I know who he is” Ty wasn’t wasting any time hinting at it “What are you talking about Beaumont” 

Biting his lip as his father calling him by the name they’d forced on him at birth he focused on the issue at hand “Zane… Or Zane Garrett… from Texas stolen or kidnapped in New York, any of this sound familiar” 

 

The sound of glass hitting the floor shocked the three of them in the room as they turned to face the source of the noise. Zane. Zane standing wide eyed in the door “I’ll go clean that up” ready to run Ty called out to stop him “Zane, wait” Zane didn’t wait and so Ty had to follow him. He was grabbing a brush to sweep up the mess but Ty grabbed his hands 

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay. I promise” 

“You know who I am?” 

Ty nodded. 

“Are my parents still…” 

“Alive? Yes, looking for you? They’ve never stopped, they’re still searching until this day, you’re sister too. Annie right?”  
Zane didn’t answer with words but Ty could see the emotion in his eyes. “Let’s go see what my dad is playing at alright? I promise you, I’ll get you home” without thinking about it   
Ty slipped his hand into Zane’s and led him back through to the sitting room. When he got there his mother had joined them too and it was only then that he realised he was holding Zane’s hand and he quickly let go. 

 

“Sit, both of you” Earl’s tone told both of them that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer and they sat down on the sofa side by side. 

“I didn’t want it to come out like this but… Yes, Zane we know who you are. It’s the reason you’re here” 

 

“For what the reward?!” at the look given to him by his father Ty slouched back into the seat and tried to hide from the angry look he was being given “The people that had you, I don’t think they knew who they had and if they did they didn’t care but I need to make sure no one is coming after you once I return you home. I’m not alone in this, you’re here and the FBI know you’re here. We’re looking to get you back as soon as possible”

“Do my parents know?” Zane asked quietly but Earl shook his head “If we told them nothing would keep them away from you Zane and we have to make sure you’ll be safe before we reunite you and until them I’m sorry but you’re stuck with us. We’re going to get you used to life again, me, my wife and my boys. We want to help you as much as we can. Okay?” 

 

“Okay” Zane didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what he was feeling. If he was to believe Earl it would mean he would be going home and soon but dare he get his hopes up? 

He liked them all, to varying degrees. Mara made him feel good, Deuce was always nice to him, Earl was civil and he’d never been horrible but then there was Ty. Ty who made his stomach twist, made him think about things he knew he shouldn’t be thinking about and on top of it all he’d seen him naked and for the past hour that’s all he could think about. 

 

“Now, dinner will be ready soon, you know that Zane you helped me cook, so why don’t you boys go wash up and be done here in twenty minutes ready to eat, hmmm?” 

 

Ty knew that was his mother’s subtle way of getting rid of them to talk to his father and he went without argument, following the sullen looking Zane from the room, he couldn’t help but think the guy should have been a little happier, he’d just been told he was going home, so what was wrong with him?

Xxx


End file.
